Bad Is Cool
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: "But I didn't steal him from her, because technically they were done!" She says. "Courtney, I am sorry!" She says. Courtney this. Courtney that! My Villainous Babe needs to have me in mind. I came back for her! No one else! I'll show her something good because being Bad Is Cool. Gwuncan oneshot. Lemon/smut! Read and Review! Rated M for a Reason! GWUNCAN


**Hey guise! Kumi-Chan here with a new Total Drama Island series fic. I always wanted to do one of these fics or a chaptered story, but I focused on other categories. So yes, as much a the series, this is my first fic.**

**I am currently tuned into Total Drama All Stars season and I am quite pissed. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. **

**WTF ARE YOU DOING? YOU HAVE DUNCAN. WHY ARE YOU SULKING SO DAMN MUCH OVER COURTNEY? Gwen has become a complaining, annoying little goth girl. I love Gwen, but seriously girl. Stop. Try and be romantic with Duncan sexy ass. Trust me, I wish I had my own character in the show. She'd be all over Duncan.**

**Anyways, in the future, I see Duncan breaking up with Gwen and going back to Courtney. OR They just break up for no damn reason! OR From reason episode, things are still going strong... Episode 4, yeah. Loved it. But Gwen... No crying! Hopefully it doesn't happen and they stay together! I am a Gwuncan fan, all the way, but ever since I witnessed Courtney becoming bitchy in the second season, I went to Gwen. **

**This is a Gwuncan oneshot.**

**M Rated for a fucking reason, guise.**

**Rated M for language/lemon (smut)**

**I had to do it. I had to. **

**Haha, enough of my babbling. On with the story.**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**  
**Bad Is Good?**  
**Duncan**  
**Gwen**

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do not own any characters used in this story, not the television show/cartoon Total Drama Island. I wish I did though. A teenage girl can dream right?_

* * *

Gwen let a heavy sigh escape her lips as she silently watched Chris flush the annoying, stupid idiot, Lightning down the Flush of Shame. She glanced back at the Peanut Gallery, particularly at the light skinned, glaring brunette. Her lips, glossed in teal lipstick frowned as she knew who the girl was glaring at.

Her.

The "Boyfriend-Stealer."

She then glanced at her current boyfriend, Duncan. Their relationship was the rocks. She only wanted to apologize and patch things up with Courtney. Being put on the Villainous Vultures team really affected her spirit and energy for the game.

Duncan's devious emerald eyes met with Gwen's and a smile appeared on his face. "Hey Gwen!" He called out. She quickly turned her head, letting out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms over her chest, walking off towards the Cabin of Losers. Duncan narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth at Gwen's sulkiness.

_Confessional_

_Duncan scowled, punching a small hole in the wooden outhouse. He pointed to the camera, wide-eyed. "It's all Courtney's stupid fans fault! I mean, me and her are broken up. I am with Gwen and that's the way it is..." He glared his piercing green eyes, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I got something to stop Gwen with her sulking." His lips curved into an evil, yet seductive grin as let an evil chuckle escape his lips._

Gwen was about to take a step up the stairs, but all of a sudden, she was grabbed from behind and a hand covered her mouth, stopping her from calling for help. Her arms were held down with her pursuer's strong hands and he dragged her behind the Cabin of Losers. The Goth managed to elbow her pursuer in gut causing him to groan in pain. She swung around, giving him a blow to his lower regions.

"L-Like I said before... girls... always go for the kiwis..." He murmured, dropping to the ground and grasping his crotch. It didn't even take Gwen a second to recognize the voice and notice who where pursuer was.

Duncan.

Her boyfriend.

Gwen's dark colored eyes widened and she clenched her fists, stomping a foot on the ground. "Ugh! Duncan!" She helped him up. "What was that for! You scared me!" Gwen let out a sigh, regaining her composure and leaned her back against the shabby cabin. "Why did you just drag me like that?"

Waiting for an answer, she gasped as Duncan towered over her. "What the hell is up with you sulking all the damn time, Gwen? It annoys me pointless! I came back for _you_!" He seethes, glaring daggers into her eyes. Gwen immediately broke the intense gaze and let out a heavy sigh. "I... I am trying to clear my name! I didn't take you from Courtney because technically, you guys were done!" - "Why won't anyone listen to me? I mean, I also am not a villian!"

Gwen brushed her bang out of her eye, trying to avoid the intense gaze that Duncan was forcing upon her. Extending his sleek tongue out to graze over his slightly chapped lips, Duncan got closer to Gwen, causing her pale skin to turn light pink.

He watched as Gwen reached her arms out, to give herself some distance from their close body contact. The rebel teenage boy with the green Mohawk, brushed her arms away, closing in the little to no remaining space. They were now face-to-face or should one say nose-to-nose. "Remember when I said being bad is cool, as long as we are together?" Duncan huskily whispers in The Goth's ear, causing her now pink skin to turn dark scarlet red. Gwen slowly nods to Duncan's question, feeling a bit dizzy from his innuendo.

"B-But what about Courtney?" She blurts out, half embarrassed.  
Rolling his eyes in utter annoyance, the rebel clenched a fist, punching the wall of the shabby cabin causing her to wince.  
He let out an exhale, flushing out the incoming anger. "Gwen, listen to me. **FORGET ABOUT COURTNEY**."

He smashed his lips onto hers, engaging in a fierce, yet passionate kiss. Gwen's widened eyes slowly fluttered shut, as Duncan placed his firm hands on her curvy hips. The couple broke the kiss, both gasping for air. Duncan stared into Gwen's starry eyes, pulling her closer to him. His face inched closer to hers, until their lips touched again. He slowly started pecking her soft, full lips over and over until his sleek, small tongue flicked out of his mouth, gently tracing over her bottom lip.

Gwen let out a soft moan, as she felt her boyfriend caress the small of her back and playfully grab at her butt.

Duncan kissed her again, this time forcefully and Gwen closed her eyes, softly moaning into their kiss. She squeaked when his left hand snuck up her skirt. He however didn't back off of her. He grabbed her butt-cheek and roamed his soft fingers, tracing her butt and thighs. Gwen continued to kiss him, softly stroking his green mohawk, roaming her dainty and pale fingers through it. Molding his lips into hers, Duncan took advantage and used his tongue to pry open her lips. He glided her warm and sleek tongue in, brushing and licking at his in a playful motion.

Duncan's right hand stalked up the small of her back, up to her plump, round and pale breasts. As soon as he grasped one of her gorgeous mounds, Gwen immediately broke the kiss, looking up at him with wide eyes and a red face.

Duncan's lips curved into a large smile. "Don't you play like you don't like it. You never complained before." Duncan squeezed her breast, massaging it with his hand. He used his other hand to steady her balance and playfully slap her butt. If he had not been holding her up, she would have maybe fallen. "Do you like when I do this, Gwen?" He questioned, rubbing his thumb over the round spot found in the middle of her chest, that rested on top of her cleavage. He guessed it was her breast's nipple... When she moaned and he felt it get rock-hard and perk out through her black, long sleeved shirt, he knew he guessed right. Gwen bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to let him see her reaction. Inside, her stomach was tied in knots and little, _annoying_ butterflies fluttered around in the lower pit of her stomach. She let Duncan have his way, saying nothing but keeping a semi-blank expression on her redden face and biting her bottom, turquoise colored lip.

"Do something... Moan or... you know..." Duncan huskily murmured in her ears, blowing hot air. As Gwen gulped, she could feel the moisture collecting in between her legs.

The rebel, bad boy shook his head at his girlfriend's embarrassed nature. He wanted her to show her feelings and emotions... He also wanted her to say or possibly _yell_ his name. Duncan narrowed his uni-brow, fiercely planting a kiss on her lips, while his hands roved over her slightly petite but curvy body. One hand left her breast and perky nipple, snaking up her shirt and grasping her breasts.

Meanwhile, their tongues continued to entwine together, locking together and spreading each other out. Their kiss became sloppy but sexy all at once. Gwen finally broke their kiss and gasped for air. Her boyfriend's wet lips curved into a smile and he lifted up her skirt, revealing her cute and round butt.  
Gwen quickly pulled her skirt back down, blushing fervently that before.

_Confessional_

_Gwen started hyperventilating. "That wasn't on camera? This isn't on camera!" She nervously, fanned herself, but then let out a sigh of relief, touching her lips._  
_"But... __**Wow**__, Duncan. Just... Wow."_  
_The Goth blushed even more._

"We got this far, sweetheart, don't stop now," he coaxed, after breaking their kiss. "You know you want to moan... And you definitely know that you are enjoying this..." Duncan murmured, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"Look, Duncan... I..." Gwen couldn't finish her sentence. She looked down, blushing slightly.

Duncan tilted Gwen's chin up, gazing into her uneasy eyes. "Remember what I said, Gwen." He then proceeded to plant a kiss on her lips.

_Confessional_

_"Ha! I knew she was enjoying this!" Duncan teased, crossing his arms and nodding his head, obviously proud of his actions. He suddenly smug smile fade and his uni-brow knitted in confusion. "But... wait, am I ready to continue on with this?" He was silent for a moment, before realizing that he was still in the confessionals, on live television. His sudden state of confusion and emotions changed and wiped completely from his face._  
_"Hell yeah, I am ready!" Duncan laughed nervously, "Ha-ha..."_

"You know, if you are, then that just means that I am better than you," Duncan teased, after planting another kiss on her lips and staring down at her reddened face. He knew that downgrading Gwen would get her in the mood, so he kept at it. He knew it was working when one of her thin, black eyebrows winked up. "Gwen, when did you get so weak? You are on an... _Ezekiel_ level..." Duncan was trying his best not to laugh at what he said. He knew he crossed the line when Gwen's eyes narrowed.

"Is that so?" She finally spoke. Duncan gulped, awaiting what his girlfriend had to offer.

She stared into his eyes, stroking his hair for a moment, before planting a kiss on his cheek. When Duncan scowled, she smirked. However, Gwen didn't back off.

She was giving him the most warm and tender kiss ever. His eyes closed at the feeling of her soft lips pressing against his. Duncan was eager for more, as soon as the kiss ended.

His hands trailed down, exploring her body; Stroking over her thighs and caressing the small of her back. His hands stopped at her curvy waist and Duncan smirked as he continued to kiss his girlfriend, slowly grinding against her body. A low moan escaped the back of her throat as she felt his hardened member grind against her waist.

Gwen, using all of the strength she had, pushed him away. Duncan was about to object when he stumbled to the ground, but Gwen, smugly smiled, landing right on top of him.

"Does this ring a bell?" She lowly asked, grabbing Duncan's hands and placing them on her hips. Gwen was referring to their season of TDA when she was falsely accused of kissing Duncan when all they were doing, was wrestling.  
Her boyfriend flashed her a toothy grin, before lifting up her skirt once more, revealing her lacy, purple boy-shorts. His fingers slowly and gently traces the laces of her underwear. "I remember all too well, Gwen." He whispered back, slowly inching forward to kiss her again.

The couples sudden small kiss turned wild and sloppy. Their soft tongues brushed up against each other, licking and entwining together. Gwen softly moaned when she could feel Duncan's member harden. He reached for her hand, placing it on top of a growing bulge near his left leg. The heat from her hand was enough to fully harden his member. Gwen smugly grinned at the sound of her boyfriend's low groan, as she slowly roamed her dainty hand over his hardened member.

Duncan bucked his hips at her touch, moaning as she continued to rub him from the outside. "Quit teasing me, Gwen..." He groaned against her lips.  
Gwen, broke the kiss and straddled Duncan reached inside his boxers, grasping his hardened manhood. She started to softly stroke his cock, ending her exploration when her finger tips touched the tip of his manhood. Using her thumb, Gwen rubbed his head, slowly but roughly stroking her thumb over his member's top. Her lips curved into a smug smile when she realized how much control she actually had over him.

"Gw-Gwen, if you don't s-stop..." Duncan moaned, closing his eyes in bliss. "I'm gonna... c-c..." That's when it happened. Gwen gasped as she felt a warm, liquid like substance pool all over her roaming hand. Her face turned immediately red before she removed her hand, laughing nervously at the embarrassed, wide-eyed Duncan and wiping her coated, dainty and pale hand on his pants.

"A little warning would have been nice..." Gwen laughed, shaking her head and staring down at her boyfriend.

Duncan placed his hands on her curvy hips, before guiding her and making her sway her hips on top of him. "You know, I honestly like this vision of you on top of me," He teased, groaning as he felt Gwen becoming wet... possibly soaked.

Duncan used one hand to pull his shirt over his head and fling it somewhere on the camp grounds. His lips curved into a smile as he saw Gwen's dark eyes roaming over his chiseled features.

"I guess it... my turn to remove something..." She whispered, taking off her shirt, revealing her perky, pale breasts to him.  
She let out a groan as he put his mouth to her right nipple and started to draw circles with his tongue. His sleek tongue traced her nipples and roamed over her pink, hard flesh causing Gwen to softly groaned and squirmed around. He then started to softly suck her nipple.

He sucked softly sucked and devoured that one nipple, teasing and poking her other hard mound. Gwen scratched his scalp as he continued to suck her hard buds. She moaned loudly and as he stopped, he brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

He slowly stroked her thighs and kissed them. His kisses were soft and were replaced with his tongue. Duncan. He slowly lifted up her skirt, pressing his nose to her moist privates. Gwen blushed and slightly moaned as his tongue roamed over her soaked boy-shorts, touching over the area where her clit rested.  
"Dun-Duncan..." She moaned, as he slid her skirt down, including her underwear. The couple was now naked.

Duncan shifted Gwen under him, towering over her. "You know, I am not much of a wilderness person..." Gwen admitted, glancing around their surroundings.

They were about to have sex... just outside the shabby cabins...  
Duncan cupped Gwen's cheeks, pulling her into a tender and sweet kiss. "Gwen, you are my villianous babe... Right now, I don't give a care who the hell has anything to say about it."

He thrust his cock inside of her and she arched her back, embracing the sultry atmosphere. Duncan started to thrust in and out in a slow motion while he stared into his girlfriend's eyes.

With every thrust, she moaned. Gwen spread her legs wider, giving him more access and he pumped his manhood in and out of her, going deeper. She cooed, "D-Duncan...!"

With that, he complied, speeding up his pace and grabbed a hold of her thighs, pushing himself deeper inside of her. Soon, his thrusts were fleet and harder. Both of their breaths hitched and sweat started to trickle down their bodies. Duncan grabbed a hold of his shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh as they neared their climax. "Oh... D-Duncan..." She cooed, softly moaning.

_Screen Switches_

Chris let out a booming laughter as he watched the two in the moment. He slapped Chef playfully on the back, shaking his head at the two.  
The bulky Chef Hachet was silent, with a smug smirk engraved in the features of his face. They both glanced at each other, bursting out with laughter.

"Get it on!" Chris cheered to the screens where he watched _everything_ that went on at camp. **Everything**.

Chris turned to the camera crew, pointing to the cameras, broadcasting them all on live television.

"Will this couple continue to... you know on camera? Something makes me wonder if Sierra knows what's going on? Possibly video taping it, herself? Hint, hint! I wonder what will happen when Courtney finds out... Heh-Heh!" Chris laughed evilly. "Find out next time, on **Total. Drama. All stars!**"

_Confessional_

_Sierra giggled to herself uncontrollably."I got it, Gwuncan fans! I got it! Hehe! The ultimate and official Gwuncan sex tape! So delicious and lemony! Haha!" She beamed, throwing her arms in the air at victory._

* * *

**Fin.**

**What did you all think? **

**Ugh! I love it. I do not regret writing this lemon/smut.**

**Didn't like it? Not a Gwuncan fan? Eh. Amuse me with your Gwuncan bashing! I take criticism well. I take flaming well. I find it funny. **  
**How did the Gwuncan fans like it? Was everyone in character? As I'm everyone, I mean the star couple!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Gwuncan all the way!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy Chan**

**Something to think about:**  
**Total Drama Uncensored though.**  
***Heather's boobs from season one. YouTube.**


End file.
